fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Al Gore
Background * Former Vice President of the United States Insights on Draft Al Gore from Feb 2007 If you are dissatisfied with the current crop of Democratic predidential candidates, including the ones being shoved down our throats by the corportate media, consider signing this petition to draft Al Gore! Unlike some other candidates, Gore does not suffer from poll ratings with high negatives, lack of experience on the national scene, or lack of foreign policy experience. It is NOT too late (and will not be for some time to come) for Al Gore to enter the race and win the nomination. By the time next fall arrives, Hillary, Obama, and Edwards will be old news. He was right on the War and is right on the environment. So let's get Big Al in the race; it's the right thing to do. * http://www.draftgore.com (In the two weeks since I signed, the petition has picked up over 4,000 signatures.) From draftgore.com: Why Gore? A leader. A visionary. A statesman. A man of courage. A cause to millions. A winner. Who can come close? A leader with a vision and a moral compass Whether the issue is global warming, war and peace, reforming government, or leading a technological revolution, Al Gore has always been ahead of the curve. The climate crisis may be hot today, but Congressman Gore was pounding on this issue long before Washington had even heard of global warming. At a time when politicians have lost the art of inspiring and leading, Al Gore speaks the truth and speaks it from the heart. His message is born out of conviction and is often decades ahead of its time. And he never gives in to politics as usual. In 2002, he became the first prominent political figure to speak out against the war in Iraq. His predictions came to pass with painful precision. In the months and years that followed, Gore continued to brave the political winds by speaking out forcefully and compellingly on this and other issues of moral imperative: the assault on the Constitution, the abuses of executive power, the dire consequences of the Administration's economic and environmental policies. He called for Rumsfeld's resignation in the wake of the Abu Ghraib scandal and for the repeal of most of the Patriot Act. Also read the case for Gore by: * The New Republic's Martin Peretz * Huffington Post's Brent Budowsky * St. Petersburg Times' Robyn Blumner * American Prospect's Ezra Klein * The Young Turks' Cenk Uygur A proven winner Only Gore has demonstrated he can take the heat and win the presidency of the United States. Even without considering the Florida fiasco, in 2000 he defeated George W. Bush by more than half a million votes, receiving the second largest number of votes ever cast. As a moderate with a populist message and strong support among independents, Gore can unite the different factions within his party as well as draw support from voters of other partisan or non-partisan persuasions. A statesman with experience to be President Gore's credentials and experience are second to none. As vice president for eight years of peace and prosperity, he worked closer than any of his predecessors with the President, and many have called him the most successful vice president in history. Previously he served eight years in the House and was elected to a second term in the Senate. He has since worked with heads of state and other influential individuals and groups worldwide, and is respected by leaders around the globe.